The present invention relates to a matrix liquid crystal display for displaying information having a function to input spatial coordinates by use of electrostatic capacitive coupling, and in particular, to an active matrix liquid crystal display having a configuration of electrodes in a display panel in which each pixel has a switching element, the potential of each electrode being externally controlled to supply electric charge to spatial coordinates input means.